Only Time Will Tell
by Rebecca Korklan
Summary: Logan Mitchell is on the run, trying to escape his haunting past. But when he arrive at the small town of Index, questions arise, and rumors are made. Running from a lie has never been so difficult, but running from the truth is harder. What will Logan do when his past catches up to him? Will he flee, or will he stay and face the truth? Only time will tell.


_**Liar, Liar**_

_James/Logan - Drama/Mystery/Romance _

**Disclaimer:**

_As much as I want to, I unfortunately do not own these boys. The story plot may have similar themes to the move Safe Haven, which I also do not own._

**Author's Note: **

_Hey everyone! Becca here, and I had this idea for this story a while back, but I didn't want to write it until one of my fans asked me to write something for their birthday, which is October 7! Happy early birthday, HaLoReAcHgIrl :) _

_Now, as I mentioned in the disclaimer above, Safe Haven is not my movie. But this plot will stray from the movie's plot in many ways, it just has a few similarities. If you all haven't seen that movie, watch it! It's an amazing movie, really. I promise it won't be a waste of time. _

_Now onto the story, my readers. And happy birthday again HaLoReAcHgIrl! _

* * *

Logan's body was covered in mud and drenched in sweat as he ran as fast as he could down the side of the freeway. He pulled the hood to his jacket up, covering his face as much as he could, and keeping his gaze on the asphalt beneath him. No one could see him. Not now. He felt his heart beat accelerate when he heard sirens behind him and he slowed his running to a casual jog, panting heavily, the cold night air stinging his throat. He glanced up, seeing the cop cars move past him at a quick speed, chasing a car that was illegally weaving through traffic.

Logan let out a sigh in relief, picking his speed up instantly, wincing at the burning in his legs and abdomen. He glanced up at the highway signs, reading that he was five miles from the next exit that got off at Index, Washington. Logan almost laughed because of how giddy this made him. A small town would be perfect for him to hide in. He sped up, nearing his newly found destination.

A few hours later, Logan was walking around the small town of Index, looking for a hotel or something along those lines. But then he remembered he left his home so quickly he grabbed no money and wouldn't be able to afford it. Or anything. He sighed, walking to a bench besides a bus stop and laying down on it. He folded his arms under his head, wanting to keep his coat on due to the cold of the night and was out of it in a matter of minutes.

* * *

_You shouldn't have done this. You know you shouldn't have. Yet you did it anyways… What makes tonight so different than any other night? Why did you do this now? _

_ Logan panted heavily as a million questions flooded his mind, staring at the collapsed body before him. He looked down at his hands, seeing one covered in blood, and the other holding a revolver. _

_ "What the hell did I do?" Logan asked, wanting to cry. He didn't know he was doing it until it was already done. He was frozen in shock, then shook his head, tucking the gun in his jeans and running out of his home without a second thought. He ran into the woods that surrounded his backyard, knowing he'd get to town and the freeway right outside it. He stopped near a large oak tree and fell to his knees, beginning to claw at the wet ground, making a hole._

_ This is all your fault, Logan Mitchell._

_ Logan shook his head to clear his mind from these thoughts. It wasn't his fault. He did it for a reason. Right? _

_ The shaken boy sighed heavily as he continued digging, then he dropped the gun in the dirt, burying it deeply in before he got up and stomped at the ground, making sure it was firm with its hold on the weapon. He then turned, looking around before he took off in a direction of the woods, not sure where he was going and not caring anymore either. _

_ Logan kept running in this never ending wood, until he felt breath on his neck, and he turned around, almost screaming until a bloody hand reached up and covered his mouth._

_ "Time to wake up, Logan," The man growled._

* * *

Logan shot up from his spot on the bench, panting heavily, his body drenched in sweat. Just a dream. He hadn't been caught yet for his actions. He laid back down and rested a hand on his chest, the morning air just as cold as the night air. His dream, or his flashbacks of… that night replayed in his head, and he thanked God that he wasn't actually caught. He wanted to stop running and throw in the towel but he couldn't. Not with these odds against him.

The shaken boy sighed, standing up and running a hand through his matted hair. He looked around, spotting a restaurant nearby and ran across the street, his stomach leading him there. He hadn't eaten in two days, and it was definitely catching up, and as he walked into the building, his shoulders slumped.

"No money," Logan grumbled, stomach protesting instantly as the smell of fresh food hit his nose.

"Can I help you sir?" A brunette woman asked, and Logan met her gaze, shaking his head.

"No… I uh, I don't have money," He said, sighing. "Sorry to bother you, you look rather busy…" He said, and she shook her head, smiling.

"It's not a bother, but my, you look terrible. No offense. I can get you a biscuit at least, on me?" She offered, and Logan offered the most thankful smile, nodding. He was afraid everyone was against him, but he remembered, these people in the town of Index didn't know him. He followed after the girl as he thought. Maybe he could start a new life. Maybe he could be a new person…

"What's your name?" She asked, and Logan bit his lip.

"Uh, it's Luca," He lied smoothly. If he was starting over, he needed a new name, right? "Luca Marshall," He completed, nodding his head.

"Nice to meet you, Luca. Are you planning on staying here? In Index?" She asked, walking behind the bar as Logan sat in a vacant seat on the opposing side. He thought for a moment, nodding.

"It seems like a nice small town. Perfect for me. I just need to find a job," The boy asked, smiling. He then blinked, seeing the girl smiling back at him. "What?"

"It's just that, well, we're hiring. And I could get you to talk to the manager of our restaurant like after you eat this." She offered, handing him a biscuit. Logan smiled.

"Would you really do that?" He asked, and she nodded. "Wow… thank you, uh…" He looked at her name tag. "Thanks Camille," He said, and she nodded, then turned, looking to her left. Logan took a bite of his biscuit and looking up as well, blinking when he saw quite the attractive man, who looked to be about his age, well built, and tan. Very, very tan.

"Oh hey boss, this is Luca Marshall, and he wanted to know if he could maybe score a job here? He's new in town and plans to stay, but he needs to money," Camille explained, and the tall brunette pondered, looking at Logan, who had just swallowed the last of his biscuit and offered a smile.

"Two questions. One, do you have any experience with serving people or cleaning?" He asked, and Logan nodded.

"I used to work at a grocery store," The boy explained, and the boss nodded his head.

"And, finally, how old are you?"

"I'm 24," Logan stated, offering a lopsided grin. The boss smiled, nodding his head.

"Me too. Well, do you want to start tomorrow?" He asked, and Logan nodded his head feverishly again and the boss couldn't help but smile.

"Awesome. I'm James Diamond, and it's a pleasure to have you join our family," He explained, waving at Camille before he walked away. Logan watched him go, wondering how on Earth he just scored a job this easily. But he wasn't complaining.

From now on, he was Luca Marshall, soon to be official resident of Index, Washington.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that. I know it seems like a short and fairly slow start, but you will begin to learn more and more of what happened to Logan as we get further into the story. I would like to know what you think happened if you haven't seen Safe Haven. If you have, then shush -_- _

_But yeah, I hope to be writing longer chapters and more of this story too. Drop a review, why don't you? :)_


End file.
